User talk:Woody's Demise
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Woodydemise8 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Re: Just Stopping By Nice to see ya, pard. Thanks for stopping by. How've you been doin'? Git-R-Done!!!!!!!Jared Chastain (talk) 01:34, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I've been doing pretty good. I apologize that I haven't been in the chat for a while. I've been occupied for a while. I'm trying to finish up my current film project and try to avoid "shelving" the project before it's completion like I had to do with my last project. I may have to. I've made some damn good films, but I always have a hell of a time getting them done. :) I hope I don't have to shelve my current project. It would allow me to finally bring the Red Dead film projects out of it's pre-production state and start the actual filming sooner, but I don't like shelving projects because it is kinda like breaking a promise. I wanted to "release" my film (along with it's novel counterpart), The Equalizers formally known as The Streets of Laredo before I started on my current film The Regulators. Both of them only have a few scenes completed because of problems keeping actors. For example, my Grandfather, "Grandpa" Roy Nealy, was supposed to play the villain's kind-hearted father in The Equalizers who is an ex-gunslinger and friend to the five brothers who serve as the protagonists, including the main protagonist who is known as Jared "Laredo" Chance and is played by me. Granpa was also supposed to play as John Chisum in my film The Regulators which is a biographical film about Billy The Kid and The Lincoln County Range War and his allies, The Regulators ''in which I play Billy and my cousin Matt plays as Pat Garrett. He died last summer before he got the chance to. Alot of the teens from my school who play the younger "Regulators" are being weaklings and flinch every time they pull the trigger on their Colts, so I have to help them get used to the recoil. I ain't looking foward to the ''Red Dead ''project as much as I was because my friend Leonard Tripp dropped out of playing the role of Jason Cornet in ''Red Dead Revolver ''and I still haven't found an actor to play Edgar Ross in ''Red Dead Redemption ''on account of what he did to John. I'll get through this though. I may have to post-pone the scenes with Dutch van der Linde as my father may not be getting out for a whole year and he is the one who is going to play Dutch in ''Red Dead Redemption. I'll see ya 'round Woody. Take care. ~Much Obliged!~ Git-R-Done!!!!!!!Jared Chastain (talk) 02:23, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Changing your username I saw your message to Jack. Admins can't change your username for you, only Wikia can do that. The following help page tells you how you can request a user name change: Changing your username. 2ks4 (talk) 02:12, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Looks like 2ks4 got you your answer before me, but he's correct that you'll have to make the request via the link he provided. Keep in mind that you can only chaneg it once, so make sure you change it to what you really, really want... :D :- JackFrost23 (talk) 19:16, June 24, 2013 (UTC)